mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:SIG to 590
::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :1. I'll start the new round off!-- 22:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :2. Hey come on that's cheap! This is sig to 590 not count to 1,000! Why is this in source mode though? 22:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :3. Feel free to change it-- 00:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :4. You mean I can change the rules? 00:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :5. Sure, I was just archiving it and just getting the page together. Please keep the edit rule-- 00:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :6. 00:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :7. AHH, come on!!! 00:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :8. :7. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjYS6iLHSEM&feature=related-- 00:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :9. HI-- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 01:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC)-- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 01:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :10. Wow. 01:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :11. 01:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :12. check out the official store to get all the items you need -- 01:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :13. -- 01:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :14. Did you block him Joeman? Because what he said was uneceptable! I agree with him but he shouldn't be saying that. 01:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :15. Yes I saw him doing it and told him that I would block him - he is just having fun, he is also getting blocked-- 01:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :16. I do wish users would pay attention to the sign though. 01:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :17. I know. 01:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :18. So..... why did Johnater tell Joeman to see the Official Store? Weird. 01:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :19. Ha Ha, We should block users that do not obey it ;) and I saw him do it-- 01:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :20. That might make people spam... who edits all day long anyway? There's not much to edit truthfully. Basically we need more spammers to get more edits! 01:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :21. I know are articles are so good and orderly - Go to Sticker and click on images and you can categorize them!-- 15:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :22. Wow. I don't have that many good mainspace edits. I just undid spam, so I guess that counts... 15:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :23. -- 16:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :24. Do past useful edits count? 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :25. k-- 16:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :26. K? WHA? Can we double post? Also, try to find the secret pages in my userpage and talk page. 16:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :27.-- 17:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :28. 17:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :29. 18:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :30. 20:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :31. 20:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :32. 20:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :33. 20:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :34. 21:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :35. 21:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :36. 23:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :37. Hope you are following the rules with the edits for this game.......-- 16:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :38. I've been. Haven't you seen my edits to the shields? 18:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :39. Do we really need this -- 18:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :40. No, I did not see it. What do you mean FDH?-- 19:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :41. 20:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :42......................................-- 22:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC)....... :43. I'm using saved up edits. 22:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :44. @Joeman200: I'm getting anoyed at Kjhf. He's been on since you told him that rollback would be good for me yet he hasn't done or said anything about it. 23:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :45. 00:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :46. Hey Legoace. 00:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :47. This is getting boring. 02:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :48. No need of being angry.. i also get refuesed when i applied first time.-- 12:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :49. 12:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :50. 50!! 19:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :51. 21:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :52. 22:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :53. Kristof1124: You should just ask him again, I think he is not saying anything to let the subject die down (I do that sometimes)-- 23:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :54. Ok. Thanks. 00:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :55. -- 04:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :56. 08:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :57. 12:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :58. 21:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :59. Ten more of these!!! 22:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :60. What do you mean? 22:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :61. 10 more mainspace edits that he has I'm guessing-- 22:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :62. Oh. I just edit mainspace articles after I sig. It gives me more mainspace edits and I need lots to become an admin! 22:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :63. 10x59=590. Basically I'm saying we're nowhere. 22:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :64. Oh. 22:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :65. 22:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :66. 22:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :67. 22:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :68. 23:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :69. Oh, I see-- 00:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :70. Is my computer messed up, or is this really the "new look"? 13:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :71. I was wondering the same thing. 15:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :72 17:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :73. 17:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :74. Yep it was but everyone hated so they took it down. 19:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :590. jk.....75. jsslvR :76. @Joeman200: Wow Joeman, now you have to give the winner 100 clicks and you cant win! 19:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :77. 19:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :78. What happened to the archive thing? 19:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :79. I don't know. 22:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :80. 22:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :81. If I win I do not have to pay-- 04:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :82. 13:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :83. 19:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 590. I Win! jk.....84.......how about this: if joeman wins we all give him 100 clicks..so here could get around 300-500 clicks.....and if any of us win then we gives each of us 100? DEAL OR NO DEAL? 20:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :85. Not sure. 20:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 86. How about each user gives me 5 clicks so it is like a bet and winner gets all those clicks added up OR we just play for fun!!!! :} !! -- 23:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :87. I can't decied! 23:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :88. I think I can spare some clicks ;) but I have some cool items to so why not it be a mystery prize?-- 23:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :89. Sure. I can always add them to my store if they are useless to me. 23:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :90. Wow 90 already@!-- 04:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :91. 12:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :92. 14:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :93. 17:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :94. if we do the mystery prize then how about we go to 100 sigs? and i also like the bet thing... 22:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :95. Nah... Just play the game (who cares if there even is a prize)-- 22:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :96. 23:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC :97. 00:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :98. 01:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :99. 03:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :100. 100! 14:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :101. 14:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :102. 14:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :103. Please add your user images to Category:User Image thanks, -- 15:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :104. Wait, so is there a prize for whoever wins? 16:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :105. yes but we play to 590-- 17:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :106. What's the prize? 17:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :107. don't know? mystery!-- 14:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :108: OK. 15:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :109: Try my new bet game....Win BIG MONEY (clicks) REAL FAST!!!!! HEREor in my sig 16:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :110. 16:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :111. 111111111111111111111111111-- 20:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :112. Dude. why did you copy me??? 20:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :113. Who is ?-- 23:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :114. I can't tell you, but EYC should know. , are you reading this? 23:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :115. What?? 23:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :116. WHAT??? BTW thank you Joeman. That edit you made was helpful. I forgot. 00:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :117. I'm confused. 01:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :118. Me too. 01:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :119. 01:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :120.-- 02:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :121. MOO? 03:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :122. --> --> --> --> --> --> --> --> -->-- 03:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :123. 03:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :124. don't call me what you did please, and how did i copy you? 03:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :125. Opps... sorry. You stole my idea about the random numbers. 03:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :126. actually i made the page before i saw your random number thing....so i didn't copy you... 16:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :127. If I remember right you ordered a ND BEFORE you made the page. Please correct me if I'm wrong. 17:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :128 well yes i ade THAT page after but i mad it on a different page before and then transfered it to a nother page. i had to change the name of the page....so HA! 19:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) oh: :129. 21:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :130. I'm giving the rules, I'm giving the prizes! So play nice!-- 00:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :131 this is my game but since you started you give the prize....so SINCE you said you made th rules....i know a way to win automatically! but i will wait to use it......Mwhahahahaha! lol There is a rule you for got to make! lol 02:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :132. New rule!!! User:75.22.54.137 aromatically can't win! XD ha ah just kidding!-- 04:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :133. welll even IF you had that rule i could still win! AROMATICALLY is not a word! HA! IN YYOUR FACE!!! jk .....lol 14:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :134. This is a rule though! NO CHEATING-- 14:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :135. *FDH starts to hackjk-- 18:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :136. Then I stop him ad do my own hack. 19:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :137. the idea i have is not cheating it goes against a rule that you haven't played! LOL 22:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :138. Look, I don't care; if it looks like cheating to me you just will not win. Simple huh?-- 23:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :139. We're finally getting somewhere 12:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :140. you never made... 15:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :141. The no double sigging....rule...... 15:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :142. there is no rule for sigging in a row, either, but, :143. it's the same rules as last time. 19:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :144. 20:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :145. Thumbs up if you hate the new skin! Wait... this isn't Youtube. 23:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :146. -- 00:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :147. 00:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :148. *gives a thumbs up sign* 02:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :129. Please add your images to Category:User Image PLEASE!!!-- 22:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :130. I don't know what my image is called. 22:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :131. Looks like Mr. Joe here already added some. 14:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :132. hai 14:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :133. Aloh! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious, If you say it loud enough you'll always sound percocious! 14:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :134. 20:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :135. 20:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :136. 21:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :137. )B-D -- 04:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :138. Joeman, since you are an admin, please LOCK both the MLNW official store and its talk so NO ONE can post there except admins. When they feel like the store is ready, un-lock it. As simple as that. 04:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :139. but orders need to be completed -- 20:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :140. unfortunately 20:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :141. Forgot about that. 21:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :142. I'll be gone soon for about 1 week. 21:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :143. bye then-- 22:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :144. bye 23:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :145. 02:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :146. -- 22:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :147. I will post here more often now. 22:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :148. :149. I just post here for the sake of posting. 00:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :150! What just happened to the skin? Is it just me? 00:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :151. My skin had a bug but it's better now-- 03:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :152. Yeah me too. It somehow got messed up for an hour then fixed itself. 04:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :153.1 same 18:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :154. Same here! BTW I'll give anyone here a 15 clicks if you click my Interstellar Ambush Module. 21:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :155. probably wiki testing code for the new oasis :S :( :O -- 03:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :156. kristoff please put the 15 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module...i clicked the other day.... 16:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) p.s who here likes lego's new skin? :157. All I know is lego's new skin is better than wikia's. 18:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :158. wow zer0-0.....what i said was a saying not an imparative sentence! lol 23:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :159. you can say that again! 19:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :160. All I know is lego's new skin is better than wikia's. 20:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :161. I know, it's awesome! 23:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :162. it is ok.....ilike the older page better.....but the PLAY site is still the same.... 23:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :163. they are even. As for wikia's new skin... 11:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :164. 03:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :165. -- 03:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :166. Hejdusgsytdyuiwihgdhhehdufhhdkkehgrusijejdufjdhej os random. 18:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :167. 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike! BUM DE BUM DE MUM! I love that song. 00:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :168. I had forgotten about this. 00:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :169. Sort of for me. 00:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :170. Let's hurry up and finish it before Wikia makes the new skin mandatory! 00:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :171. I'm using the new skin so i get use to it. I would advise you to make your one wikia.css 00:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :172. I used to be using it but turned it off again, as you know it is difficult to navigate. 00:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :173. 00:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :174. An interesting quote I made up..."DONT STAY ON WIKIA"—said by the new skin. 01:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :175. 04:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :176. 22:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :177. 99:99, February 30, 2012 (UTC) :178. 03:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) less scrolling if you edit this. :179. 22:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :180. Goood idea. We should just make a new page for this though because you still have to scroll down to the bottom to edit. 01:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :181. I hate the new look! My activity is dull-ish now-- 16:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :182. Where is the history button on the new skin? 21:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :183. Does anyone like the new skin?(rehtorical question) :184. The history button is well-buried within all the crap, it's in the "MyTools" pop-up-menu at the bottom right-hand corner. legoace342CCMLN 13:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :185. I like the new skin! (for real) 01:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Templates